LordKat
LordKat was a contributor on TGWTG.com, primarily Blistered Thumbs as a game reviewer/player. Origins As a young lad in 1988, LordKaT started his online career at The Sierra Network - which was sold to AT&T and rebranded as The ImagiNation! Network - in the pre-MMO online RPG called The Shadow of Yserbius. This was during the days of pay-per-hour Internet access, and as such he raked up a bill of over $4,000 in one month (plus phone charges for the dial-up modem). Thus, he, at 8 years old, had already cost his family more money than any other child at his age. Afterward, he wandered around online, jumping from BBS to BBS until eventually landing on Prodigy, then America Online (version 2.0), and finally acquiring a real Internet account in 1996. In 2000 he acquired his first cable modem, registered http://www.geekstreak.com/ and began his climb to Internet fame. Internet Fame Internet fame never came, and he was forced to find work as a short-order cook, an overnight Toy's R Us employee, a Blockbuster employee, and a Deli Clerk. Now he works at a streaming company making gobs of money. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Sometime in 2008 LordKaT found ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and thought it was good. He decided that he had to have a piece of the Internet fame pie, and created his own video series - Until We Win. He claims that he isn't all that original, but to many, he is a very patient and humble person who is capable of trumping even the hardest of games known to all man. Until We Win Until We Win is a video series created in 2009 about a guy who plays "Nintendo Hard" video games until he wins, explaining the premise and mechanics of the game so that other players can win. Some legendary titles already beaten include: Silver Surfer, Battletoads, and The Adventures of Bayou Billy. He's also notable for beating games that previous reviewers and gamers weren't able to beat, including games played by Spoony and even the Nostalgia Critic in the case of Bebe's Kids. Before Until We Win was picked up, it had won two Awesome Blogs of the Week on Transmission Awesome, and has been featured in the Best of Blogs section of TGWTG.com On February 16th, 2011, it would be announced that Until We Win would be the final episode aired, and the series was peacefully retired. While Lordkat enjoyed playing and learning about the makings of each game, scripting and editing wasn't making UWW a one man job to create. Nonetheless, it was a great time all throughout. This Week In Games Every Saturday afternoon eastern time/ NYC time, both LordKat and Skitch host a podcast called This Week In Games where they look at gaming in any week and discuss it. TWIG is often hosted on Lordkat's live stream hosted by Justin TV, also hosted on his site. The Future On March 15th, 2011, a month later after his retirement from Until We Win, LordKaT officially left Channel Awesome/Blistered Thumbs/Thatguywiththeglasses , thanking everyone for the opportunities he was given as he decided to head out to do his own thing on JustinTV. Despite leaving the site, LordKat still voiced Conan the Barbarian's god Crom in Part 6 of the Year Three special Suburban Knights. As of June 2015, LordKaT is currently working a full time salaried job (which provides full benefits and a 401K) with an undisclosed New York Tech Company. Despite having a full time job, he still records podcasts as a hobby, often featuring members of his online community, which are uploaded to his own website Links * Geekstreak.com * How to Build a Gaming Computer * LordKaT.com * Until We Win at TGWTG.com * LordKaT on Twitter * LordKaT on YouTube Category:Wiki Staff Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor